Life Being Raised by the Sea God
by poseidonsnewdaughter115
Summary: Female percy jackson, was raised by her dad (poseidon) on earth instead of her mom. I am not rick riordan and all character and credit goes to him, I am just girl who decided to get creative with an amazing series.
1. Chapter 1

My life is not normal, but it's also not that unordinary either. My parents were never married, and for the first two years of my life I lived a very normal New York City life with my mom. Things though changed drastically when I turned two, I don't remember what happened nor do I want to. From what I was told it was a car crash, that killed her (my mom) and I ended up with a broken arm sitting in the back seat. I was rescued quickly and then sent to a children's hospital nearby to be treated and it's while I was there that my life changed. Every other child in my position would be sent to foster care and spend the rest of their time till the age of 18 being raised by the system, I was different. Instead of that happening, my dad showed up and even though I don't remember him coming to see me in the hospital or when we went home nor do I remember what my the house I lived in with my mom looked like, I do know this ever since that tragic day; it's been just my dad and I. Now you're probably wondering who I am and what my name is and who my dad is, and all those wonderful things and I am about to will tell you.

My name is Paige Scarlett Jackson, I am 13 years old. My dad's name is Poseidon and yes, he is the Greek God of the Seas.

This is my life and you are about to hear my story.


	2. Chapter 2

My dad is an amazing father, he is caring and dotting and I know for a fact that I have him wrapped around my finger. Now I know that my Dad has a wife and a son, who live under the sea in this underwater palace though I have yet to go there. My Dad has always kept his godly life and our life very separate, during the week, while I'm at school my Dad goes to his underwater palace to rule but makes sure he is always home for dinner and on the weekends, he always tries to devote that time to me; If he has to work then he will do it in the morning, so then we can at least have the afternoon and evening to spend together.

That all changed three days ago.

I was at school, talking with some friends during lunch when all of a sudden a dark cloud covered the sun and thunder and lightning lit up the sky. I started to get worried, I knew Uncle Zeus hated my existence and my father wasn't close enough for me to feel protected by his presence, though I know that he would destroy anyone who even came close to harming me. The bad feeling in my stomach was growing though and I was contemplating leaving and calling my Dad - just as, what I knew to be a hellhound came charging through the large doors of the cafeteria and straight at me. I dodged and turned to run outside, to protect my mortal friends from the threatening beast terrorizing the lunch room. Once I stepped outside I rummaged through my backpack desperately trying to find the sword my Dad gave me when I turned 10, for when this day came. Then just as I pulled it out of my backpack, the hellhound approached, I took a step back and prepared for the fight that lay ahead. I could see everything that surrounded me, my senses were on full alert and I know that with the training my Father had given me, I could handle this attack. The hellhound came running at me and I took my first swing right to the core, it damaged him but not enough to stop the attack. I turned around and ran towards the trail behind my school, just hoping that I could get this hellhound away from my school before anyone else could get injured. Then out of now where I fell my body get hit by a hard cold object, and I am projected through the air crashing into a tree then falling to the base, at this point everything hurts, my bones ache from the fall, I am out of breathe from the run and unaware of my sword has fallen to. Give it enough time, it will always return to my pocket but I haven't had enough time yet. If only I had a distraction, just something to give me some rest and get myself together. Suddenly, like an answered prayer from the Gods, Grover, this physically disabled kid in my class comes running over distracting the beast from jumping at me. I realize instantly that I only have a few seconds to collect myself again to defeat the monster and make sure Grover isn't hurt. I stand up and see that Grover has run across the river with the beast on his tail; perfect I think to myself, the water will give me the energy that I need to win this battle and bring it to a close. I sprint through the trees and jump into the water, already feeling the energy that I have lost rejuvenate and once I get to the other side, I raise my sword up and slash at the monster, creating a large gash in his back. He howls in pain and turns to face me, I search for Grover and spot him hunched over in front of a tree, clearly injured. The monster runs at me and I know I have the perfect chance to end this battle; I stand still as the monster comes at me but at the last moment I jump to the side and bring my sword down right at the neck of the monster, destroying him – for now at least.

I rush over to Grover and make sure he is ok. I kneel down beside him and gently touch his shoulder. "Grover, it is Paige. Are you okay?"

He opens his eyes, squinting at me with a confused look on his face; "Paige? Did you just defeat that beast? Is it over?"

I nod, and reply with a simple "yes."

We are quiet for a few moments, waiting for him to become completely coherent. In the silence I take the time to evaluate how awful I look, the blue blouse I was wearing is torn down the side and covered in sticks and mud. The beige pants I am wearing have unplanned for rips in them and there just as dirty as my shift if not worse and my hair, is tangled in knots with the occasional branch in it.

Grover starts to stand up but stumbles a little bit so I reach over and help him stand, at first I have to help him stand but once we start walking he is able to do it on his own.

"Is there anyone I can call or anywhere I can take you?" I ask.

He is silent for a moment, "Do you know what you are? Do you know what that was?"

Now it is my turn to be quiet, I stop walking and he does the same. I turn to face him, "I am a halfblood, a demigod. I know that and I have always known that. What I just fought was a hellhound and there only gonna get worse as I get older. You are presumably satyr and Mr. Brunner, our Latin is teacher, were sent here to watch over me and make sure that when the time comes I go to camp halfblood."

He stares at me shocked, "that is all right. I have only met one halfblood who knew that much prior to coming to camp and her name was—oh never mind let's not talk about that."

I nod and continue walking.

"Paige, I think you must know this but I think it is time that you go to camp halfblood."

"I agree, but I am not going today."

"Why not?" Grover ask, "Paige this world clearly isn't safe for you anymore. And I can already tell that you are one of the most powerful Halfbloods if not ever, at least this whole generation."

"I am aware that camp would be safer but tonight what I need is to see my Dad, give him a hug, tell him about my day and sleep in my own bed. You understand right?"

"Yeah I guess, but you do realize that by going home tonight you are putting your Dad at risk?"

I laugh, "Yes I do know that but trust me when I say he can handle it."

He looks at me confused, "Why did you laugh?"

"Oh nothing" I respond, "Just an inside joke my Father and I have." Even I know that a God is not suppose to raise their mortal children and that it has never been done until my Dad decided to raise me, so that's one secret I'd like to keep a secret.

We arrive back at the school and I evaluate the damage to the building, it isn't good at least a couple grand.

I noticed that they have evacuated the school and kids are being picked up by their parents. There are police cars, fire trucks and ambulances gathered around the building and I see a few of my friends standing in a corner.

"Will you promise me something?" Grover asks.

"Sure."

"If you are ever in danger or realize that you need to come to camp, here's the address and my phone number. Please call."

I take the business like card and thank him for it before walking over to my friends and making sure that they are okay. I don't stay for long though because I am tired and hungry and dying to get home, so I say goodbye to my friends and hop on the bus that takes me home.

As I open the front door, I can hear the light sound of the radio planning in my dad's office. So I slowly open the door and step in. He immediately looks up and as he stands to come check on me, I can see the worry cross his face.

"Paige," he says while lightly touching my bruised cheek, "are you okay?"


End file.
